Rho 108: Imperial Glory
by J.S. Fortner
Summary: Gabriel's life is near its end, but he still has the strength to finish telling his story to the son of a close friend.


19

Star Wars

Rho 108

Episode 3

Rise of the Empire

The Grand Army of the Republic could feel the Clone Wars nearing its end. Every victory was celebrated, every defeat mourned. We thought the Separatists would stay in the outer rim worlds, but the attempted abduction of Chancellor Palpatine put an end to that assumption. We knew that this would decide who would win the war. If the Seps got away with the chancellor, the Republic would fall, and if we rescued him it would be but a matter of time for the CIS.

"All units form up on me! We have to get to Grievous' ship!"

"Pilots, belay that order. Captain, you are severely out of line. We'll die before we make it there. Cover the Jedi."

A few seconds passed in silence as he thought about the order.

"Aye, sir. Captain Fesi moving to protect Jedi."

I checked on the status monitors of my two co-pilots and smiled.

"How are you guys doing back there?"

Captain Chuka, call sign Dragoon was my main co-pilot, responsible for piloting the ARC-170 if I was dead or occupied with giving orders. He tapped his helmet twice, assuring me he was okay.

"What about you, Ski'lar, any news."

"Other than the fact that while you two were gibbering away like ninnies I took out two Vulture druids, no, nothing."

"That's why you don't fly these things, Aries. You're too crazy."

"Shut up, Dragoon, nobody wants to hear you whine."

"Alright kids, break it up. Here come the Jedi."

Anakin Skwalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, flanked by Captain Odd Ball and his squadron, flew under us, my ARC-170 dwarfing the Jedis' _Actis_ class interceptors. I couldn't help but be awed by their piloting abilities.

"Commandant, I have Odd Ball as my escort. Stay behind and protect our ships, will you?"

"Of course, General. And Anakin?"

"Yes, Commandant?"

"Would you kill Dooku for the both of us?"

"Don't worry Commandant, we're kindred spirits. You know the outcome."

I laughed and sent the 170 into a hard turn that brought us on course with a Trade Federation Frigate. I took aim and let loose with a full barrage from my missiles and lasers. Great rents appeared in the side of the cruiser and droid bodies were sucked out into the vacuum. I fired again, dumping all my missile ammo into the open wounds of the ship. The stress of the attack was too much, and the frigate was torn apart at the middle.

"Hey Dragoon, is that one kill or two thousand?"

We both laughed when we heard Aries mumble curses under his breath. I turned my attention back to the battle in time to dodge a missile volley from an attacking droid Tri-Fighter.

"Stinking scrap pile reject. He's coming around Aries, pick him off."

I felt the 170 shake and a heard whooping shout from Aries.

"One down, two hundred thousand to go!"

We were lucky. Hundreds of other pilots died in the fighting, but we were only engaged to single ship dogfights. If the droids had attacked us with five on one tactics, like they were famous for, all three of us would have died. As it was, Anakin killed Dooku and rescued the chancellor. He and General Kenobi grabbed all the glory, too, but the clones had their shining moment. Three days later, Order 66 was initiated, and the Jedi were purged from the face of the galaxy. I was on patrol on Coruscant, along with Chuka, now my permanent wingman, and a Jedi knight I can't remember the name of, when the order was given. Chuka and I both lowered the throttles on our V-wings and waited for the Jedi to take the lead in his _Aethersprite_ starfighter, and then we blasted him out of the sky.

"The end of the Jedi has come, my trusted Commandant. The Age of the Galactic Empire has begun, and order will be the way of the galaxy."

"Yes, my Emperor. I am proud to lead the pilots of this new era to glory and bring peace to your dominion."

"You are my most valuable asset alongside Lord Vader. A pity he should have been so scarred."

I shivered. I, along with Chuka, escorted the Emperor and the charred body of Lord Vader from Mustafar to Coruscant. The sight of Anakin's body, burnt beyond recognition, made me feel true sorrow. He was a friend and someone I could relate to as a fellow pilot and leader. I had witnessed his emplacement in the bio-suit, heard his first wheezing breath, and felt the pure anger when he found out his wife, Senator Padme' Amidala, was dead.

"I heard my name mentioned. Do you need me, Master?"

The black clad form of Vader stood in the doorway as I turned around. He straightened somewhat when he saw my face, and if I could have seen beyond the mask, I believe he would have been smiling.

"Commandant, as always a pleasure."

"Lord Vader, the feeling is mutual."

I heard him laugh and it was comforting, oddly.

"I am one of your oldest friends, Commandant. You have no need to call me Lord."

I nodded and shook his hand when he offered it to me. I could feel the strength of the prosthetic hand beneath the gloves he wore.

"Commandant, I would like it if you and Commander Chuka would fly as wingmen for my apprentice. I know his skill would be well augmented by both of your natural abilities."

I bowed before him and smiled.

"It would be an honor and a privilege to be his companion."

Naboo, the Emperor's home planet, and in 18 BBY, the first one to rebel. It was silenced easily enough, but it was important to me because of who I met there. Her name was Sia Hasin, a native of Naboo. She was beautiful, but I'd waste too much time describing her. I first saw her on the deck of the Star Destroyer _Vader's Fist_, Anakin's first command ship.

She was being taken to the detention cell to be executed when I stopped the trooper who was escorting her and got the emperor to stay her execution.

"I assume you know what you are going to do with her, Commandant?"

"If your lordship would permit me, I would take her as a bondsman to serve me. After all, a knight needs a squire."

He looked at me and it felt like he was digging through my soul, but he smiled and waved his hand.

"Very well, Commandant. Do as you will."

Sia didn't warm up to me very quickly. Actually, it took her half a year under my service to talk to me as someone she knew. I never hit her, never abused her in any way, but she was still biased against our glorious Empire.

I don't know why, but the pilots in the clone programs were always more friendly then our ground pounder counter parts. I used that vast emotional databank to gain her trust.

"Sia, why don't you ever speak to me?"

She glared at me, but the hatred I had once seen in her eyes was gone, replaced with a gentler look.

"Because you serve a false government and a corrupt, power hungry dictator."

I laughed, not at what she said, but how she said it. She had been broken. The fire was gone from her spirit. I stood face to face with her and smiled.

"If it is so corrupt, why have you never tried to escape? Rebel prisoners go through here all the time, but you never try to lead a revolt. Why?"

She looked down at the floor and mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"I said I have grown attached to you."

I threw my head back and laughed until I hurt.

We married that same month. The Emperor himself was in attendance, along with Darth Vader and a legion of Stormtroopers. She had applied for Imperial Citizenship, and the black mark of rebellion was wiped from her record. The emperor later congratulated me, saying that I had chosen a partner well.

Another year and I was blessed with a son, who we named Michael. At this point, I was thirty eight in clone time, but only nineteen by the standard. I was still flying, but the rebellions that occurred were few and far between. Finally, I was called to an awards ceremony in my honor.

It was a grand ceremony, held in the hangar of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor, _Darth Vader's new flagship. Two legions of Troopers and pilots were in attendance, and Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine stood on a raised platform in front of the troops. When I arrived, Palpatine stepped forward and spread out his hands in welcome.

"My loyal soldiers, today is a grand and glorious occasion. One of your own, a pilot you once knew as ARC-Angel, who you now call Commandant, and who you will soon know as Duke of the Galactic Empire."

Wild applause broke out among the soldiers. The emperor smiled and waved me over to stand beside him.

"I knew this pilot when he was a commander, leader of the Hell's Horses and the Hero of the First Battle of Kamino. I promoted him to Fleet Marshall Commandant, and he led you to many victories. Now he will train the new coming pilots at the Flight Academy on Carida!"

More cheers, and I felt my heart swell. I would miss flying, but now I would have more time to spend teaching Michael combat tactics and loyalty to the empire when he grew older.

Palpatine motioned to Vader, who brought him a large medallion and a short sword. The emperor pinned the medallion to my chest and I knelt before him. He tapped each of my shoulders and gave the sword back to Vader.

"As you have served me, so now shall I serve you, Knight of the Empire. Now rise, Duke Gabriel Uziel, ruler of the planet Ahaxes, and address your personal legions."

I stood and put my hands behind my back as I faced the many soldiers who were to protect Ahaxes' welfare.

"Men, I may not see you again before I die, but keep this in mind. A good commander is one who isn't there and still urges his men on to great feats. Should an uprising occur, I trust you all to stand as the best line of defense for Coruscant. Honor my name in battle."

"Soontir Fel! These test scores are abominable! Do you think that mere piloting ability will keep you alive? Well?"

Soontir Fel, the whelp that would eventually become the Baron of the Empire, was looking at me with a sense of shame so deep I thought he would die then and there. I felt sorry for the adolescent, but there was no place in the academy for someone who slacked off. That got men killed.

"No, your Lordship, piloting skill is nothing if you don't have wits to keep you alive."

I nodded and turned to another cadet, who was sitting in his seat, half asleep.

"Cadet Solo, enjoying yourself while your fellow trainee is being hounded?"

I heard a light snore and then I realized he wasn't half asleep. I delivered a swift smack to the side of his head.

"What!"

"Ahh, Cadet Solo, glad to see you back among the living."

There were a few muffled snickers and then I had an idea of how to get the two slackers to use their heads.

"Solo, Fel, follow me immediately. The rest of you turn on your viewscreens and tune it to frequency six."

I walked out to the sound of clicks and chirps as the students prepared for the upcoming event. I strode down the hall and took a right at the next door. The room I entered was black and filled with simulator pods. I placed them in separate pods and closed the lids on them.

"Both of you proceed to simulation Muunilinst 001, and access Fleet Admiral training."

"But sir, we're pilots, not leaders."

"Don't talk back Solo, just do it."

They powered up their pods and I sat at a nearby overseer's station. I used the comm and gave them instructions.

"Alright maggots, you are each going to lead an entire fleet of ships into battle. Solo will be the Separatists and Fel will be the Republic. I was in this battle, so this is a bit nostalgic for me. Neither of you screw up!"

For an hour I sat there, watching one cadet get the upper hand, then get put away by the other. When at last it seemed that Solo would emerge the victor, Fel pulled a daredevil maneuver that sealed the fate of Solo. Fel charged his main cruisers into combat to distract the opposing forces, then sent wave after wave of pilots to bombard healthy ships and destroy the crippled ones. The newly damaged ships were quickly finished by Fel's cruisers.

I stood and clapped, and Fel looked up at me with a look of pure joy. He had come out on top in a battle of wits, not piloting ability.

I spent the next five years teaching at the Academy and raising my son in my image. He was a good boy, never got in trouble with me, always obeyed. It was eight years before the battle of Yavin, and we were celebrating his birthday when official news of the Rebel Alliance reached my ears on Carida. I looked at my wife and she smiled at me sadly. She knew that my place was among my men and she kissed me farewell as I retrieved my equipment from a safe inside the mansion. I stopped on the way out and picked up my son, who looked at me curiously in my jet black flight suit and my helmet strapped to my side.

"Where are you going, Daddy?"

I held back several tears that were aching to come forth as I kissed his cheek and ruffled his curly hair.

"I've got to go on a little trip, Son. Don't worry, I'll be back before too long."

I put him down and stepped aboard a waiting _Lambda _class shuttle I had called for, which was to link up with the _Executor_ above Carida. I stood at full attention as the shuttle lifted from Carida's surface and docked with the massive _Executor._

"Commandant on Deck!"

The sergeant's voice cut through the mess hall as I passed through, inspecting each and every one of the marines and pilots. Some of them had aged, battle scarred faces that were identical to mine, while others were fresh and young and differed from each other greatly. They were the new recruits, volunteers who had been allowed into the Navy after the clone rebellion on Kamino. Among them I saw Soontir Fel, now an Ensign after his graduation. He let the corner of his mouth raise in a smile, but otherwise stood stock still and saluted.

I looked the soldiers over for a few more seconds before I returned the salute. It was a custom I had grown used to again over the eight years I had served as the Lord Commandant. I missed Michael and Sia deeply, but I would be able to see them after this next mission.

"At ease, men. I'm sure you know that we are approaching the asteroid Polis Massa. I don't need to tell you that I won't see many of you return. For you marines, there's fighting in extremely cramped quarters. For the pilots, Polis Massa has some of the best turret defenses I have yet seen in my long and venerable life."

That aroused a few chuckles from the clones who had served with me, and I felt a twinge of grief. Chuka and Ski'lar had been in a bomber squadron assigned to destroy the turret control center. They never came back. I wasn't sure if they were dead or not, but if there was anyone capable of surviving five months in enemy territory, it was those two.

"Some of you I know from the Clone Wars. Some of you are new recruits. All of you are my brothers, and that's why I am going to be flying alongside you."

The sergeant stepped forward and looked at me, visibly shocked.

"But Lord-Commandant, we could not allow you to take that risk. The Emperor would burn us all if he knew that you were going to be flying with us."

"Apparently not, because I already know."

I looked over at the black robed form of the Emperor and smiled. He grinned back at me and cackled.

"I gave the Duke permission to lead you in this battle, because he will be commanding the _Seraph_ Super Star Destroyer after we are through."

Several whispers went through the mess hall, but the sergeant's hawkish glare silenced them.

"Yes men, I am going to take command of a star destroyer. I'm getting too old to fly around every time an uprising occurs, but I will fly when I am needed. Now, you have thirty minutes before we deploy. Get tactical, troopers!"

I had been reassigned to a transport mission without prior notice a mere four minutes before launch. I was to take a squad of specialized Storm trooper marines into a hot zone so that they could secure the command center and search for any sign of Chuka and Ski'lar. My co-pilot was a recruit by the name of Drake, but his designation was RO-557, as mine had become RO-108, instituted by the Emperor to separate us from the old Republic.

I went through the final checks in the cockpit of the _Omega _class landing craft and turned on the repulsors, which lifted the ship off the hangar floor and launched us out into space. The inky blackness seemed to engulf my soul as I pushed the throttle forward. We met no resistance, at least until we were a click away from the landing zone. Suddenly, turbolaser fire rippled out from the asteroid, barely missing the ship. I put every part of my body into the task of evading the incoming fire, and it worked. We were through the defenses and at the LZ without a scratch. I set the shuttle down and unstrapped myself from the cockpit, pulling out the E-11 rifle I had snuck in the cockpit with me. Drake looked at me, but I couldn't make out the expression on his face due to the pilot's helmet he was wearing.

"Where are you going, Lord-Commandant? You are supposed to be flying this ship."

I smashed the side of his helmet in with the butt of my rifle.

"Insubordinate dog! Who is in command here, Dammit? I am going with the Marines to get my men!"

I stepped out of the cockpit and made my way out, following the Marines. One of them turned around and saw me, then motioned for me to come closer to him. He pulled off his helmet and motioned for me to do the same. He was a clone, but he looked much younger than everyone else. He smiled and saluted.

"Polo, Commandant.'

I know that my eyes went wide as I remembered the only person I had ever told that to.

"Fordo? It can't be you. You look so… young. How can that be?"

He ended his salute and smiled at me.

"After the war, they put me in stasis. I only age one year for every ten. They'll probably use me a lot more now, since the rebels banded together."

This was news to me, and I looked at him in shock. The Emperor was hiding things from us. That was the first seed of doubt. I'm sure that if it hadn't been for my friendship with Darth Vader, I might have defected that day. But, my thoughts were on rescuing Chuka and Ski'lar. I put my helmet back on and loaded my rifle, watching as Fordo did the same. We took off into the facility and then we split up. It was the last time I would ever see him.

I ripped the door off of a holding cell and searched inside. The room was empty, but I heard a loud tapping through the wall. I pulled my arm back and powered it through the Dura-steel, tearing a huge hole that I widened and stepped through. Inside were two unarmored clones; Chuka and Ski'lar, none the worse for wear. They stood and saluted as I pulled my helmet off.

"Lord Commandant! Thank the Force it's you. We heard the fighting and we thought that we were done for. Have you found the Death Star Plans yet?"

I eyed Chuka warily, unsure if he was in his right mind. The plans for the super laser were safe and secure in Vader's capable hands. No way had the Rebels gotten hold of them. Chuka saw my confusion and stared at me.

"Did they not tell you? A few Rebels were able to intercept the plans when they were transmitted to Lord Vader. That's why we were sent out to bomb the turrets, to make an invasion easier."

I turned and rested my forehead against the intact part of the wall. It was cold, but my only thought was how the Emperor had betrayed us all. I motioned for the others to follow me and I stepped through the hole in the wall and came under the guns of ten Rebel soldiers.

"Damn, this isn't good."

I put my hands behind my head and got down on my knees, and the others did the same. One rebel stepped forward and slapped a pair of Vibro-cuffs on my wrists, then cuffed Ski'lar and Chuka. We all stood as the Rebels pressed their rifles into our backs and marched us out. As we walked, I could hear no more gunfire. The battle was over, and I had no illusions about a squad of Stormtroopers bursting in and saving my life. The Rebels eventually came to a docked transport and shoved us inside, then took up positions around us to prevent an escape.

A few minutes later the transport took off, shuttling us to some unknown location where we would be put in detention cells to await trial. What I didn't know at the time was that the Death Star plans were never on Polis Massa. Before they were taken there, a Rebel group arrived and took the plans. Later, they were transmitted to Princess Leia Organa aboard her Correllian blockade runner, the _Tantive IV. _We had been outsmarted by a ragtag group of freedom fighters. They definitely earned my respect, along with my hatred.

Eventually, I was handed over to General Rieken, a Rebel leader and Imperial defector. For three years I stayed in this ship, still a prisoner, but with privileges. Chuka and Ski'lar died a month ago, and we gave them a proper pilot's funeral. They were some of the best damn soldiers I have ever known.

But, I'm tired now, Luke. My time is almost up. As one of my last accomplishments, I officially defect to the Rebel alliance. Now, I would like to see my son and wife one more time before I pass on into the Force. Maybe I'll see my old friends. It'd be good to talk to Anakin again….

The amphitheater was filled with leaders of the New Republic and high ranking officers, their attention focused on a single raised podium in the center, where several soldiers who had volunteered during the Clone Wars stood and spoke about their various knowledge of the stoic and hardy Rho 108. Eventually the veterans stepped down and a man of medium height and build stood at the podium. His right hand was covered in a black glove, and an intricately detailed light saber was attached at his hip.

"My father knew Duke Gabriel Uziel from the Clone Wars, when he had been known only as Rho Ten-eight, or Gabriel. Some only knew him as ARC-Angel, his call sign during that time. He and my father were friends, united by their roles in the things to come. I have never known two other utterly differing people who were comrades." He paused to clear his throat and continued.

"Gabriel died three days ago, the same day he told me his story, after I informed him of my father's demise. I think Gabriel died because he had nothing left to believe in. He had lost faith in the Emperor, but in Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, he still had hope. When that hope was lost, h passed on into the Force. Maybe their together now, sharing stories about their battles and watching over us all, to assure themselves that we are doing the right things."

Luke Skywalker stepped down and looked over at a man who was fully clad in old Republic Clone Pilot armor. The air filters wheezed as the man breathed deeply and took his place at the podium. He removed the helmet, revealing a face that was almost exactly like Gabriel's, only younger and more chiseled. He placed the helmet at his side and stood straight up as he spoke to the crowd.

"Some of you may think of my father as a murderer or a butcher, a monster that followed the Emperor and the Dark Lord of the Sith. My father was a good man, an honorable soldier and someone who valued his family. He had no choice but to follow orders. Death was the alternative."

Michael tapped the helmet and started a new sentence.

"This helmet, this armor, was my father's during the Clone Wars. He wore it with dignity and pride. I only hope that I, a defector to the Rebel Alliance, can honor his memory by wearing this."

As Michael turned and walked away from the podium, long lines of tears ran down his face and fell to the floor. He walked outside and looked at the freshly dug grave. The gravestone at the head of the patch of churned earth was engraved with a picture of Gabriel. It showed him leaning on the side of a LAAT/i gunship, smiling and flashing the photographer a thumbs-up. It was one of the few pictures of Gabriel, taken by a grateful civilian after his planet was liberated from Separatist control.

Under the picture were Gabriel's last words, as told by Michael. They read:

"I just want to be remembered for my loves, my loyalties, and my friends. I don't want to be mourned, and I don't want to be glorified. I wasn't that important."

Michael broke down and fell to his knees beside his father's grave. Small amounts of soil dirtied the armor he was wearing. Under his breath could be heard a single statement: "Yes you were, Dad, yeas you were."


End file.
